Talk:The Third Power
questions and discussion # why is the chapter called "the third power" ... what's that? # does this chapter confirms that the Gedo Statue is the Ten-Tails? 0_o # when Sasuke comments on Madara's Edo, does that refer to Orochimaru or Madara? If the latter, isn't that a confirmation that he knew that Tobi isn't the person? I mean, like it either appears Sasuke knew such, or that he think that Orochimaru is in control of Tobi ... # Anko's curse mark pretty much confirms that Orochimaru is still alive in some form, right? # "the person who knows everything" should we add this as a nickname to Orochimaru's infobox? Or is Sasuke referring to Tobi there? Kinda confusing chapter ... any ideas about the scroll?--Elveonora (talk) 12:57, July 4, 2012 (UTC) is very confusing indeed i think the tird power is sasuke and his group they don't are part of the akatsuki or the allied shinobi force are a third fighter in the war so are like Loose cannons. if orocimaru controlling or is tobi why tobi exixt before the uciha clan massacre and why orocimaru try to get itachi and sasuke sharingan if he have tobi ones?? thts don't make any sense --Nitram86 (talk) 13:13, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me, or Kabuto might have given Madara a Curse Mark as some kind of back-up plan?--Elveonora (talk) 14:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) From what I could translate from the title, the "power", the way it's written, means something like entity, a third military force, a third player, a third side of the conflict. It's no longer just the alliance and Akatsuki. It doesn't necessarily means that the statue is the ten-tails, since its body is supposed to be in the moon. Don't know what you mean about the comment on Madara's edo tensei. He was just surprised that a reincarnated shinobi was still around, despite Itachi forcing Kabuto to dispel the technique. Orochimaru never died. He was sealed by Itachi with his Susanoo's Totsuka Sword. Sasuke was talking about Orochimaru. He himself said he would be the one to know everything, it's the entire reason he wanted to become immortal in the first place. Omnibender - Talk - 15:59, July 4, 2012 (UTC) So the third "power" is Taka then. I guess we will see the next chapter about Ten-Tails, the most common theory you know is that the Gedo Statue is the thing and was summoned by Nagato from the moon etc. About Sasuke on Madara, why isn't he more surprised? I think he might have understood with "Madara's Edo is still around" that Tobi is an Edo summoned by Orochimaru since he wasn't really THAT shocked, does he know that Tobi is not Madara and that the latter got revived? ... unless as I said before, both Itachi and Sasuke were aware that the masked person isn't the legendary Uchiha ... but still there wasn't the expected reaction from Sasuke like: "the masked man is fake after all and the real one was brought back as well and is still around?" That's why I have no idea if he understand the situation. And I know about Oro, but how does he want to meet with Oro since he is in Totsuka? It appears to be that Oro might had hide a piece of him in every person that was given the Curse Mark or something ... what about the scroll?--Elveonora (talk) 16:16, July 4, 2012 (UTC) You know, we're not a forum. Omnibender - Talk - 16:42, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, just wanted to know what's your understanding of the chapter--Elveonora (talk) 16:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Guy's Jutsu He actually uses a technique named 小指 攻撃 Koyubi Kōgeki, which translates to Little Finger Absolute Attack. Seelentau 愛議 17:38, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Feature on Narutopedia this chapter is suppose to be the Narutopedia, but there's the old chapter Risk. shouldn't someone change it please? Kunoichi101 (talk) 20:04, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 It's already added--Elveonora (talk) 21:30, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :i don't see it, it's blank. -.-? Kunoichi101 (talk) 21:37, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Oh ... I know what you mean now, right. It's blank, no idea ^_--Elveonora (talk) 21:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Is that a bug? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 05:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Onoki DEAD? I think this is an important issue this capter and it must be mentioned. I know dead is a tad forward (As it has certainly not been proven) but i think it a bit odd that Onoki,, a major charcter this arc, is attacked by mokuton and yet it get no mention in te article Can we get at least consensus on ow this should be added in. BTW my account is jeff_watabon12 :Nothing in this chapter shows Onoki being attacked. The wood you see next to him is just a leftover of the Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Madara used earlier, that got caught in the cross-fire. Omnibender - Talk - 16:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Translate Kanji 勢力 mean Influence? The Third Influence? (talk) 00:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Also a translation for those kanji, but not the best one for this situation. Here, the title refers to a third player, a third side in the war. Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I understand this is not a forum. But my proposal, I think the best title is 'The influence of Third Force'. I'm so sorry (talk) 01:44, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :What about viz translation?--Elveonora (talk) 12:01, May 31, 2013 (UTC)